Mr Ukki & Me
by UllaBritta
Summary: After a bet with Iruka, Kakashi is on a mission to save his friend Mr Ukki. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!


**Written for**: April Fool's challenge on KakaIru Lj

**Prompt**: Sunny windowsill

**Pairing:** KakaIru

**Warning:** Nothing too scary, fluffy, crack-ish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kakashi or Iruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Ukki &amp; Me<strong>

"You really do take good care of Mr. Ukki." A lazy hand stretched out to poke the pot, sitting on the sunny windowsill. If the plant would have had a face, it would be smiling, that's how nice it looked. "Who knew that Naruto of all would have green fingers." Iruka felt Kakashi wrap his arm around his lower back and rest his weight on him, clearly wanting the man to pay attention to him and not the plant. It was one of those lazy Sundays where they spent it in bed and didn't give a damn about getting up.

"I always pegged him for someone who would play with things that blew up and made loud noises..." Kakashi muttered against Iruka's skin, still intent to drag his lover back under the cover. Iruka gave up and turned his body with a chuckle.

"I think he managed to prove us all wrong..." there was fondness in the teacher's voice ad he tugged on Kakashi's wild hair."I have to admit though, I'm a bit jealous. I didn't get a plant from him."

"He probably knew that the poor thing would die in your house my dear." Kakashi supplied with a light voice, expecting to get some kind of violent respond from the other like usual. But that was fine; even when Iruka beat him up, he still loved him.

The teacher huffed and stopped playing with the strand. "Plants do not die in my house thank you very much. I simply-"

"Forget to water them. Didn't you have a cactus that left this world prematurely because of that?"

"...I am a very busy man!" Iruka shot back, feeling oddly indignant. He had actually been sad to see the cactus go. He had even named it after Kakashi, not that he would ever tell the man, since the shape of it reminded him of his lover; it was pointy at the top and seemed to slouch. It was a strange looking cactus, and that was why Iruka had liked it.

Kakashi hummed in reply and swung his arm out to catch Iruka again, but the teacher dodged the arm, now not really up for cuddling. Iruka got out of the bed and yanked his boxers on. "Let's make a bet then." He wasn't upset, just slightly irritated and he really wanted to prove himself to Kakashi. A silly thing to prove really, but I did annoy him to see that his lover thought so low of his capability of handling some plant.

"Bet?" Kakashi shifted, still under the cover. Iruka turned and faced him, hands crossed on his chest and a glint in his eyes.

"Borrow me Mr. Ukki for two weeks. I'll show you that I can take care of him. If I make it, you owe me an apology and a lunch date. If you win, I'll apologize profusely and do that _thing_ you want me to do in bed."

Kakashi froze for one second, stuck on the fork road of life. He noticed that Iruka's brow started to twitch. He was waiting for an answer and he wanted it right now damnit!

"You're on." He finally said, extending his hand for the teacher to shake, and shake they did. That seemed to appease his lover because Iruka did join him in bed again. Although no steaming action followed, only Iruka telling Kakashi with full confidence what he would like for that lunch dinner.

It had started off nicely. Mr. Ukki was now in Iruka's apartment on the kitchen table and the man did water him the first and second day with a smile. A plant was easy. A classroom filled with brats was hard. Hah! He would show that smug jounin.

The third day however, was less successful, and the days that followed as well. He was in a rush and so he completely forgot about poor Mr. Ukki and the bet. He hadn't lied when he said that he was a busy man. Kakashi saw all of this. He had made sure to keep an eye, not stalk because stalking was bad, his lover and his plant to make sure that they both were alive and kicking.

Getting into Iruka's house wasn't hard for someone of Kakashi's caliber and there he found his friend on top of the table, away from the sun and all dry. If Mr. Ukki would have had a face, he would have been crying. Kakashi's brows furrowed in worry and he rushed to give him something to drink and contemplated placing the plant on the windowsill, but that would give away his presence so that was definitely a no-no. He would simply have to casually remind Iruka that a plant needed sunlight when they bumped into each other later. Kakashi bid his friend adieu and left Iruka's house.

The teacher hadn't noticed that Mr. Ukki had been watered for he forgot about him yet again. Although, he had placed him where he belonged by the window thanks to Kakashi's small poetry rant about how the earth and all PLANTS loved the sun and isn't it a fine day today Iruka-sensei? Iruka would have to keep Gai-sensei away from his man, things were starting to get strange. Well, strange-er.

Two weeks had ended and miraculously, Mr. Ukki had survived the ordeal. Iruka was mighty proud over himself and that he had in fact remembered to care for it the last two days of the challenge. And by the looks of it, the plant was just peachy.

"What do you say to that? Mr. Ukki is fine and you owe me an apology and food if I remember correctly." Iruka moved the pot to its original place in Kakashi's room. The grin on his face was filled with unmistakable pride.

"Indeed your memory is right. Iruka-sensei, honey, I apologies. You are fully capable of taking care of plants. And Ichiraku is awaiting us." Kakashi told him with a straight face and let his lover indulge in the winning. To be honest, he didn't like to lose and this bet was unfair, rigged even. But if he had to choose between making Iruka do something really hot and dirty in bed, and the life of a friend he had taken care of for years now, then he found that he chose Mr. Ukki. Damn Iruka for turning him into such a softie!

Perched on the windowsill, Mr. Ukki seemed to be smiling once again.

_The end_


End file.
